Zuckerschnee
by Miuu
Summary: Misty hatte Ash versprochen, mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Aber sie versetzt ihn und Tracey liegt krank im Bett. Umso überraschter ist Ash, als Gary sich anbietet, ihn zu begleiten.


**Inhalt: **Misty hatte Ash versprochen, mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Aber sie versetzt ihn und Tracey liegt krank im Bett. Umso überraschter ist Ash, als Gary sich anbietet, ihn zu begleiten.

**Pairing(s): **Ash x Gary

**Kommentar:** Kitschig, un-japanisch, kitschig, zuckrig - und kitschig. Aber zu Weihnachten darf das so sein. Finde ich. :D

* * *

**Zuckerschnee**

„Hey, Misty, was soll das heißen, ‚du hast keine Zeit'?" Genervt verdrehte das Mädchen die Augen, während sie immer wieder einen hektischen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf.

„Dass ich eben keine Zeit habe, um mit dir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen!"

„Aber Misty, du hattest mir doch versprochen…"

„Mensch Ash! Es ist eben etwas dazwischengekommen!"

„Ach, und was bitteschön?" Schmollend blickte er sie an.

„Etwas eben!" Sie war sichtlich in Eile. Konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal etwas so akzeptieren, wie sie es sagte? Musste er denn immer über alles diskutieren? Ein weiteres Mal huschte ihr Blick über das Zifferblatt der Uhr. „Also, ich muss jetzt wirklich los! Wir sehen uns heute Abend!" Und damit verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ die Tür mit einem Knallen hinter sich zufallen.

Na wunderbar. Soviel also zu Versprechungen, die einem gegeben wurden. Misty war auf und davon, hatte wohl irgendeine Verabredung, und Tracey lag mit einer Grippe im Bett. Selbst Pikachu kränkelte bei diesem Winterwetter und hatte sich zu Tracey ins kuschelige warme Bett zurückgezogen. Und alleine machte es einfach keinen Spaß, auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Wozu sie es ihm dann überhaupt versprachen, wenn sie sich doch nicht daran hielten. OK, Tracey konnte nun wirklich nichts dafür… aber Misty…

Verärgert setzte Ash sich auf sein Bett, winkelte die Beine an und murmelte vor sich hin, wie ungerecht die Welt doch manchmal sei.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür, doch Ash hielt es gar nicht für nötig, aufzublicken. Wahrscheinlich war es eh nur Misty, die irgendetwas vergessen hatte.

„Ja?", fragte er daher nur lustlos und staunte nicht schlecht, als sich Gary plötzlich durch die Tür schob. Ja, Gary machte ebenfalls mit ihnen hier Urlaub, nachdem er und Ash das Kriegsbeil begraben hatten und wieder Freunde geworden waren.

„Hey, Ash, ich dachte, ihr wolltet zum Weihnachtsmarkt?" Beleidigt blickte Ash den braunhaarigen Jungen an.

„Wollten wir eigentlich auch. Aber Tracey liegt krank im Bett – und Misty hat irgendeine Verabredung. Soll mir aber auch egal sein, ich kann auch ohne Weihnachtsmarkt leben", fügte er dann noch schnell hinzu. Ihm war klar, dass Gary sein Verhalten kindisch finden würde, also versuchte er nicht so deutlich zu zeigen, wie enttäuscht er war.

Doch dem Älteren blieb dies dennoch nicht verborgen und er grinste wissend.

„Also wenn du dich jetzt gleich fertig machst, dann geh ich mit dir." Verwundert blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf und glaubte im ersten Moment nicht, was er soeben vernommen hatte.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" Gary grinste weiterhin.

„Würd' ich sonst fragen?"

„Na ja, vielleicht willst du mich nur ein wenig ärgern, und…"

„Mensch Ash, jetzt sei nicht immer so misstrauisch! Wir sind Freunde, und du möchtest gern dahin, also geh ich mit dir." Klang an sich ja irgendwie logisch. Irgendwie aber auch nicht, wenn man da so an Misty dachte… Nun ja, doch Gary war nicht Misty, und mehr als enttäuscht werden konnte er nicht. „Also?" Gary hatte das Grinsen nun gegen ein wesentlich freundlicheres Lächeln ausgetauscht und blickte den Kleineren fragend an. Dieser lächelte darauf ebenfalls, sprang mit einem Satz von seinem Bett und nickte freudig.

„Danke, Gary."

„Ach, ist schon OK. Schließlich sind wir Freunde." Ash nickte noch einmal kurz, warf sich dann in seine warmen Sachen und verließ schließlich mit Gary das Zimmer.

* * *

Sie hatten ein gutes Stückchen zu laufen, um den Weihnachtsmarkt zu erreichen. Doch in den letzten Tagen hatte es bereits kräftig geschneit, und so lag also ein glitzernder Teppich aus Eiskristallen über der ganzen Landschaft und verwandelte Wiesen, Bäume und Sträucher in beinahe unwirkliche Erscheinungen, die wie aus einem Märchenbuch entsprungen schienen.

Schon vom Weiten konnte man die bunten Lichter erkennen, zu Sternen und Schlitten geformt, oder einfach nur an einer langen Kette befestigt. Es roch nach einem Gemisch aus Bratwurst, Lebkuchen und Glühwein, und von überallher tönten einem Weihnachtslieder entgegen, die sich zu einem einzigen Singsang vermischten.

Wie ein kleines Kind, das an seinem Geburtstag seine Geschenke betrachtet, so blickte Ash nun über die bunten Buden, die Karussells und blinkenden Lichter. Gary lächelte über das kindliche Verhalten seines Freundes, doch nicht belustigt, sondern vielmehr glücklich darüber, dass Ash sich zu freuen schien. Richtig niedlich sah er aus, mit den vor Kälte leicht geröteten Wangen und den strahlenden Augen.

„Also?" Er blickte den Kleineren an. „Wo willst du als erstes hin?" Ash blickte auf und überlegte einen Moment. Dann lächelt er erneut und griff nach Garys Arm.

„Lass uns einfach erst mal gehen und schauen, ja?" Gary nickte, und kaum sichtbar legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen. Nun, natürlich war nichts dabei – aber er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, dass Ash ihn bei der Hand nahm; was er nun aber tat und den etwas verwirrten Jungen hinter sich her zog.

* * *

„Gary…"

„Hm?" Ash hatte plötzlich gestoppt, Gary festgehalten und deutete nun auf ein kleines Riesenrad, den Älteren fragend anblickend.

Gary schluckte kurz. Na wunderbar. So etwas hatte natürlich kommen müssen. Wusste Ash eigentlich etwas von seiner Höhenangst? Nun ja… Der braunhaarige Junge blickte den Kleineren an, der den Blick erwartungsvoll erwiderte. Nein, da musste er jetzt durch. Er war mit Ash hierher gekommen, und er konnte nicht schon sofort zu Anfang kneifen – außerdem war es doch nur ein klitzekleines Riesenrad. Aber immer noch verdammt hoch.

„Ähm…"

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst." Ash versuchte zu lächeln.

„Nein, ist OK. Ich hab's dir versprochen, und mein Versprechen halte ich auch." Er zwinkerte Ash scheinbar lässig zu, doch mehr, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen – am besten auch gleich vor sich selbst. Doch wie Ash ihn nun dankbar anstrahlte – nein, er hätte nicht nein sagen können. Und es würde ihn schon nicht umbringen.

Also lösten die beiden zwei Fahrscheine für das Riesenrad und saßen wenige Minuten später in einer der schaukelnden Gondeln – nicht wirklich schaukelnd, aber Gary genügte es bereits und er schaute krampfhaft zu Boden, seine Füße plötzlich unwahrscheinlich interessant findend. Ash dagegen blickte lächelnd aus dem Fensterchen, drückte sich fast die Nase an der Scheibe platt und konnte gar nicht genug von diesem herrlichen Anblick bekommen, der hell erleuchtete Weihnachtsmarkt im Dunkel des Abends, und rund herum eine weiße, unbeschreiblich schöne Winterlandschaft.

Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf Gary und er senkte etwas beschämt den Kopf.

„Du hättest wirklich nicht ja sagen brauchen, wenn du nicht willst… hast du Höhenangst oder so?" Gary nickte zögernd, woraufhin Ash sich von seinem Sitz erhob, hinüber zu Gary ging und sich neben ihn setzte. Etwas stolpernd klang seine Stimme, als er nun vorsichtig seine Hand auf Garys legte und ihn ansah. „Du hättest dich nicht wegen mir zwingen sollen. Aber trotzdem – danke." Ash lächelte ein wenig, und auch auf Garys Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. Wie Ash so vor ihm saß, seine Hand auf seiner eigenen, ihn so ansah… Ash hatte wunderschöne braune Augen, das war ihm so noch nie wirklich aufgefallen.

Verlegen wandte er sich ab. Dass er nun direkt aus dem Fenster schaute, störte ihn weniger, so lange er bloß nicht in diese wunderschönen Augen schauen musste. Dann jedoch spürte er einen kleinen Lufthauch auf seiner Wange, Ashs Atem. Der Schwarzhaarige war ihm jetzt verdammt nahe und blickte geradewegs wie er aus dem Fenster, wobei er seine Hand noch immer fest um Garys gelegt hatte, der allerdings auch nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, sie dort weg zu nehmen.

„Ist das nicht wunderschön?" Nun ja, im Moment zumindest verwirrten ihn der Anblick der winzig kleinen Leute unter ihnen und die schwindelerregende Höhe nicht halb so viel wie die Nähe seines Freundes. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm unangenehm war, auf keinen Fall. Viel mehr… genoss er Ashs Nähe, genoss das Gefühl, seine Hand zu halten. Doch wie würde Ash darauf reagieren, wenn er im Moment Garys Gedanken lesen könnte?

Diese Überlegungen wurden jedoch jäh unterbrochen: Das Riesenrad hielt an, Ash stand auf und holte ihn somit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Noch etwas benommen – sei es nun von der Höhe oder… anderen Dingen – lief er Ash hinterher, der soeben die Riesenradgondel verließ und scheinbar schon wieder auf der Suche nach neuen Attraktionen war.

Auf was für Gedanken man manchmal so kam.

* * *

Während Gary versuchte, den Gedanken von vorhin loszuwerden und wenigstens wieder ein wenig normal zu denken, schien Ash gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sein Freund ungewöhnlich still war. Doch all das bunte Treiben um ihn herum lenkte ihn erfolgreich ab, und erst, als sie sich einer Bude, die verdächtig nach Lebkuchen und anderen Naschereien duftete, näherten, sprachen sie wieder miteinander.

„Können wir da mal kurz hin?" Bettelnd sah Ash den Älteren an, dieser folgte der Richtung, in die er deutete, und nickte dann lächelnd.

„Natürlich." Wieder strahlte Ash und lief voran, und wieder musste Gary lächelnd den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie niedlich Ash doch war.

„Willst du auch was?", fragte er nun den inzwischen herangekommenen Gary, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein danke, ich muss mich erst mal erholen." Er lächelte entschuldigend.

„Also wenn ich das mit dem Riesenrad so mitnimmt, hättest du wirklich nicht ja sagen brauchen." Er schaute etwas bedrückt, doch Gary bedeutete ihm schnell, dass das gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sei. Und so ganz sicher war sich der Junge mit den langen braunen Haaren ja nicht, ob es wirklich nur das Riesenrad gewesen war.

Ash war gerade schon dabei, nach seinem Portemonnaie zu greifen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner verspürte, die ihn von eben diesem Tun abhielt. Fragend blickte er Gary an.

„Lass nur, ich lad dich ein."

„Ach Gary, das brauchst du nicht, ich…"

„Will ich aber." Er lächelte Ash zu und auch dieser musste zwangsläufig lachen.

„Na schön." Sorgsam steckte Ash seine Geldbörse zurück.

„Und was möchtest du?" Ash besah sich die Naschereien kurz, brauchte aber nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um sich zu entscheiden.

„Einen kandierten Apfel."

„Wird sofort geliefert, mein Herr." Gary verbeugte sich scherzhaft ein wenig, und schon wenige Minuten später hielt Ash seinen Apfel in der Hand. „Wollen wir dann weiter?" Der Kleinere nickte nur kauend, und die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort.

* * *

Das war vielleicht der Traum vieler Menschen – an einem winterlichkalten Abend wie diesem, umgeben von Hunderten von bunten Lichtern, mit einem geliebten Menschen unterwegs sein, ihm eine Freude machen können, ihn lächeln zu sehen, ihn glücklich sein zu sehen.

Nur für wie viele Jungen war diese geliebte Person wohl ein anderer Junge?

Nachdenklich ließ Gary seinen Blick zu Ash schweifen – und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ash knabberte noch immer an seinem Apfel, nur klebte bereits ein kleines Stück des Zuckergusses an seiner linken Wange.

„Hey, Ash, warte mal kurz." Der Kleinere blieb stehen und blickte fragend zurück. „Du musst dich nicht kandieren, du bist so auch schon süß genug." Gary deutete auf Ashs Wange, und als jener diese berührte, merkte er, was Gary meinte. „Na warte, ich mach's dir ab." Gary wischte mit seiner Hand kurz über die Wange des Jungen, doch das Zuckerzeug war hartnäckig und verharrte an seinem Platz. Kurz dachte Gary nach, dann beugte er sich plötzlich nach vorn und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Ashs Wange, um den Zuckerguss wegzuküssen. Einen Moment verharrte er noch so, dann entfernte er sich wieder von dem etwas geröteten Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ach, hat auch nichts gebracht…" Verärgert besah er sich den hartnäckigen Zuckerfleck, blickte dann jedoch direkt Ash an, der beschämt vor ihm stand und seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet hielt. Erst jetzt realisierte er, was er soeben getan hatte, in was für eine Situation er Ash gerade gebracht hatte. Ein wenig ärgerlich über sich selbst biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, denn was er genau nun sagen sollte, lag noch jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft. „Hey, Ash, keine Angst, das war nicht so gemeint." Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Ach nein? War es das nicht? Gut, und warum hatte er es dann getan?

Ash nickte nur stumm, und als Gary nun ein Taschentuch hervorzog und den die gesamte Schuld an dieser peinlichen Situation tragenden Zuckerguss damit wegwischte, da lächelte Ash auch schon wieder.

„Ist schon OK." Und damit nahm der Kleine ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn erneut hinter sich her. Gary seufzte erleichtert.

* * *

Zum Glück folgten daraufhin keine weiteren Vorfälle peinlicher Art, sodass sowohl Ash als auch Gary nun endlich ein wenig entspannen konnten und so nach und nach über den Weihnachtsmarkt zogen, mal hier, mal dort schauend, bis sie schließlich an einer kleinen, bunt leuchtenden Bude stehen blieben.

„Schau mal, Ash." Doch diese Aufforderung war beinahe überflüssig, da Ash auch so schon auf die Waren des kleinen Standes blickte. Es waren unzählige kleine Figuren von Pokémon, gefertigt aus buntem Glas, die die beiden in ihren Bann zogen. In so gut wie jeder der Glasskulpturen stand ein kleines Teelicht, verursachte einen schwachen Lichtschein, der sich in dem Glas brach, erneut in jeder Figur, in jedem kleinen Winkel, und wie geheimnisvolle Lichter flackerten die kleinen Flammen in die Dunkelheit.

Ein kleines Evoli, das Glas bestehend aus den unterschiedlichsten, schönsten Brauntönen, schien es besonders Gary angetan zu haben, denn der Junge konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von dem kleinen Tierchen abwenden, das ihn so magisch anzog.

Ash lächelte, denn natürlich war ihm Garys Begeisterung für die Glaspokémon nicht entgangen, und erst recht nicht sein sehnsüchtiger Blick nach dem Evoli.

„Das Evoli gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" Gary nickte. „Dann kauf's dir doch." Erneut lächelte Ash seinen Freund an, doch dieser seufzte nur.

„Geht nicht. Schließlich muss ich ja für gewisse Leute", er stupste mit seinem Finger kurz gegen Ashs Nase, „auch noch Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen. Und wenn ich mein Geld jetzt schon ausgebe…" Nun, das war ein Grund. Ash sah ihn nachdenklich an, schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen und lächelte wiederum, als ihm eine Idee gekommen zu sein schien. Mit einer raschen Bewegung fasste er Garys bei den Schultern und drehte ihn so herum, dass er die Lichterbude im Rücken hatte.

„Ähm, Ash…"

„Was?" Ash lächelte entschuldigend. „Hey, ich hab auch noch nicht alle meine Weihnachtsgeschenke." Er zwinkerte dem Älteren zu und dieser blickte ihn zunächst etwas überrascht an. Dann jedoch schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. „Bleib einfach hier stehen und lauf nicht weg, ja?" Doch eine Antwort wartete der quirlige Junge schon gar nicht mehr ab, sondern trat einen Schritt näher auf den Stand zu.

Gary schüttelte noch immer schwach mit dem Kopf, doch inzwischen hatte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen gelegt. Das war so unglaublich niedlich von Ash – nun, nur Ash an sich war ja sowieso schon unglaublich niedlich.

„So, wir können dann." In diesem Augenblick stand der Kleine auch schon wieder neben ihm, ein kleines Päckchen sorgfältig in seinem Rucksack verstauend. „Kommst du?" Der andere nickte.

„Danke, Ash."

„Wofür?" Ash grinste ein wenig und griff dann nach der Hand des Braunhaarigen, und wieder einmal setzten sie ihren Weg durch die Lichterwelt fort.

* * *

Der nächste längere Halt der beiden war erneut auf Ash zurückzuschreiben. Er war es, der an einer Bude plötzlich etwas entdeckte, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Bude war ein Stand, an dem eine Pyramide von Büchsen mit drei Bällen restlos von einem Brett geworfen werden musste, um etwas zu gewinnen. Und einer dieser Gewinne war ein Plüschpikachu, etwa lebensgroß und unheimlich niedlich aussehend. Es war Ash nicht schwer anzusehen, dass er krampfhaft überlegte, wie er an das Stofftier kommen sollte. Er selbst war dann wohl doch etwas zu ungeschickt, um solch eine Pyramide abzuräumen.

Ein Bettelblick von Ash genügte.

„Ich versuch's, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

„Macht nichts, ich bin dir schon dankbar, wenn du's versuchst." Ash lächelte, Gary strich ihm kurz über den Kopf und versuchte dann sein Glück.

Die ersten paar Versuche gingen kläglich daneben. Zwar versicherte Ash ihm einige Male, so wichtig wäre es dann ja nicht, und er solle lieber aufhören, doch noch wollte Gary sich nicht geschlagen geben.

Und tatsächlich, bei dem vierten oder fünften Versuch dann, da gelang es ihm, wenn auch knapp, die gesamte Pyramide zu Fall zu bringen. Das Pikachu für Ash war somit gewonnen, und nur wenige Augenblicke später reichte Gary es dem Kleineren.

„Danke, Gary." Ash strahlte überglücklich, und bevor ihm noch so richtig bewusst wurde, was er tat, fiel er Gary in die Arme und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hastig löste er sich aber sofort wieder von dem anderen und war nicht weniger erschrocken als dieser über seine Reaktion. Nein, nicht erschrocken, nur erstaunt. Denn eigentlich…

Irritiert sahen die beiden sich an, nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollten. Unbewusst und beinahe automatisch machten sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um den vorbeiströmenden Menschen nicht so sehr im Weg zu stehen, rutschten dabei in eine kleine Gasse zwischen zwei Buden. Noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort, blickten sich nur unverwandt an.

Dann jedoch tat Ash einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, das Pikachu fest an sich gedrückt. Einen winzigen Augenblick zögerte er noch, dann beugte er sich, langsamer als zuvor, vorsichtig zu Gary, und küsste ihn erneut.

Gary wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, Ash an sich zu ziehen, wenigstens die Arme um ihn zu legen. Doch er getraute nicht einmal, den Kuss zu erwidern. Zu groß war die Angst, er könnte Ash erschrecken, Ash könnte zurückweichen. Es war zu riskant. So gab er sich dem Kuss einfach nur hin und genoss jede Sekunde, die er andauerte.

Einige Leute gingen vorüber. Manche schüttelten einfach nur mit dem Kopf, andere zogen ihre Kinder schnell weiter, verärgert über das küssende ‚Liebespaar'. Einige Mädchen kicherten, doch von alldem bekamen die beiden Jungen nichts mit.

Schließlich löste sich Ash vorsichtig von Gary und sah ihn verlegen an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, und diesmal war sicher nicht nur die Kälte daran schuld.

„L-lass uns gehen, hm?" Gary nickte ebenso verunsichert. Doch keiner der beiden zögerte, nach der Hand des anderen zu greifen, als sie sich nun wieder in Bewegung setzten.

* * *

Schon kurze Zeit nach diesem _Vorfall_ erreichten die beiden das Ende des Weihnachtsmarkts. Es hatte unterdessen begonnen leicht zu schneien, und der Schnee hellte die eigentlich herrschende Dunkelheit ein wenig auf.

Noch immer hatten die beiden kein Wort gewechselt, und auch jetzt arbeiteten sie sich schweigend durch die hohe Schneedecke.

Meter um Meter gingen sie so, still, schweigend, in Gedanken versunken. Worüber, das stellte keine Frage dar.

Doch eigentlich war ja nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Keiner der beiden sah das Geschehene als schlimm an, keiner der beiden schämte sich dafür. Es war nur so… überraschend gekommen. Aber, wie würden sie reagieren, wenn die Situation… ein zweites Mal…

In diesem Augenblick stolperte Gary plötzlich über eine im Schnee verborgene Wurzel, Ash versuchte noch, ihn bei der Hand zu greifen, doch als Resultat lagen sie nun beide Bruchteile einer Sekunde später im Schnee. Erst blickten sich die beiden Jungen etwas verwundert an, dann jedoch begannen sie zu lachen.

Während sie also nun so lachend im Schnee hockten, schien Gary mit einem Mal eine neue Idee zu haben, er setzte seine Hand vorsichtig auf den frischen Pulverschnee auf und warf Ash dann plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung eine Ladung davon ins Gesicht. Verdutzt rieb Ash sich die kalte Masse aus dem Gesicht, wollte sich schon mit einem „Das bekommst du zurück!" auf Gary stürzen, doch dieser wich geschickt aus.

„Versuch mich doch zu fangen!" Und schon rannte er davon, Ash grinste nur kurz, formte schnell einen Schneeball und folgte dem anderen Jungen.

So ging es eine Weile, mal musste Ash, mal Gary sich vor einem tieffliegenden Schneeball ducken, mal rannten sie hintereinander her, Gary vorneweg, und Ash versuchend, den Älteren einzuholen. Von der vorherigen Anspannung war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Und schließlich hatte Ash es fast geschafft, Gary einzuholen, nur noch winzige Millimeter trennten die beiden, als Gary erneut stolperte, sich bei Ash festzuhalten versuchte und diesen so zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in den Schnee zog. Nur dass Gary diesmal direkt auf den Rücken fiel, und Ash etwas unsanft auf ihm landete.

So wurden sie förmlich gezwungen, einander in die Augen zu sehen.

Klare, silberblaue Augen, rätselhaft leuchtend. Ein Blick, den er sich mit dem Verstand nicht zu erklären wusste, aber wie aus Instinkt deuten konnte. Konnte dieser Blick wirklich all das widerspiegeln, was sein Herz gerade fühlte?

Tiefe, dunkelbraune Augen, glücklich strahlend. Ein kaum falsch zu verstehender Ausdruck, der in diesen Augen jedoch so unwirklich schien, so fremd, vermisst.

Normalerweise hätte Ash schnell gemacht, dass er aus dieser etwas ungewöhnlichen Lage wieder herauskam. Doch etwas ließ ihn nicht los, zwang ihn, hier zu verharren.

Eine winzige Schneeflocke setzte sich auf Garys Wange. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich schlagartig, als Ash sich nun langsam und zögernd über ihn beugte. Er wusste, was der Schwarzhaarige vorhatte, und er konnte nicht sagen, dass er es als unangenehm empfand.

Schließlich berührten Ashs Lippen ganz leicht Garys Wange, küssten die Schneeflocke weg, verharrten noch einen Augenblick auf der weichen, trotz der Kälte erstaunlich warmen Haut.

‚Süß', schoss es dem Kleineren durch den Kopf. Fast wie Zucker schmeckte der Schnee, so unheimlich süß und verlockend.

Ein weiterer Kuss folgte, dicht neben dem ersten platziert.

Auch Ashs Herz schien zu rasen, das konnte Gary deutlich spüren, schließlich war der andere ihm verdammt nahe.

Weitere Küsse folgten, einer neben dem anderen, auf die Lippen des Älteren zusteuernd.

Vorsichtig legte Gary seine Arme um Ash, als dieser ihm einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss aufdrückte.

Den nächsten Kuss würde Ash auf seinen Lippen platzieren, schoss es Gary durch den Kopf, und sein ohnehin schon wie verrückt schlagendes Herz beschleunigte sich noch ein wenig.

Ash indessen hielt inne, blickte den Jungen unter ihm an, schien etwas unschlüssig.

Gary bemerkte das Zögern des anderen, strich ihm daraufhin mit der Hand sanft über die Wange, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ein wenig hob er den Kopf, und dies genügte schon, um die Lippen des anderen zu streifen. Sanft erwiderte Ash den Kuss, drückte sich ein wenig näher an Gary. Wieder und wieder schnappte dieser zärtlich nach den Lippen des anderen, und Ash erwiderte den Kuss Mal um Mal ebenso zärtlich, ebenso liebevoll.

Ihr Zeitgefühl setzte vollends aus. Für beide zählte jetzt nur noch der andere, seine Nähe, seine Lippen auf den eigenen, das Gefühl der Wärme und es Glücks, das einander Nahe sein.

Zaghaft versuchte Ash sich von Gary zu lösen, küsste ihn noch einmal, noch einmal voller Zärtlichkeit, voll Zuneigung, dann hob er den Kopf.

Ein letztes Mal noch berührten Garys Lippen die des anderen, streiften sie noch einmal liebevoll. Dann lächelte er, woraufhin auch über Ashs Gesicht ein Lächeln huschte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Gary leise. „Wird langsam kalt hier unten." Er zwinkerte Ash zu, und dieser half ihm auf.

Kurz sahen sie sich noch an, dann legte Garys liebevoll den Arm um Ash, und dieser drückte sich eng an den anderen, als sie nun den Rückweg antraten.

* * *

Sie versuchten, möglichst leise zu sein, als sie zurückkehrten. Es war schon etwas spät, vielleicht schliefen die anderen schon.

Vor Ashs Zimmertür blieben sie dann noch einmal kurz stehen, blickten einander in die Augen.

„Schlaf gut." Zärtlich streichelte Gary Ash über den Kopf.

„Gute Nacht." Ein letzter Blick noch, dann verschwand Ash in seinem Zimmer.

Und fast noch konnte er den süßen Geschmack des Kusses spüren.

Den Geschmack von Zuckerschnee.


End file.
